mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Locais
thumb|[[Princesa Celestia encarregada do sol, lua e Equestria por mil anos, desde o banimento de sua irmã Luna.]]A Franquia My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica apresenta muitos locais. Equestria thumb|316px|Mapa de Equestria traduzido (Clique para aumentar)O lugar geral mencionado com mais destaque exclusivo é Equestria. O termo é normalmente utilizado na mídia para se referir ao reino de pôneis. Outros usos de "Equestria" referem-se a um mundo inteiro. Independente disso, o show acontece exclusivamente em locais compreendidos em Equestria, um "reino" sob o governo de Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna. Os locais mais conhecidos são: *Ponyville, onde os personagens principais vivem e ficam na maior parte da trama. Fundada por pôneis terrestres; *Canterlot, capital e principal cidade de Equestria, onde a maioria dos unicórnios vivem; *Cloudsdale, uma cidade aérea construída em cima das nuvens onde só pégasos são encontrados; *O Império de Cristal, que aparece pela primeira vez na terceira temporada, casa dos pôneis de cristal. Alguns episódios apresentam muitos outros lugares. A maioria estão encontrada em Equestria, e são mostradas no presente artigo. Alguns links podem ser encontradas no final deste artigo. Além de Equestria Ambiguidades Lugares não conhecidos da franquia, como alguns do episódio A Cura do Mistério Mágico, são explicitamente apresentados como não sendo parte de Equestria; quando se toma o termo mais geral. Alguns lugares podem ou não podem ser considerados como parte do reino de Equestria. *thumbA Floresta da Liberdade é evitada pelos pôneis, e está fora dos limites em matéria de criaturas e controle do tempo. Além disso, quando o banimento de Fluttershy de Equestria é previsto em Um Pássaro no Casco, ela é retratada em um lugar correspondente visualmente a Floresta da Liberdade. No entanto, um local chamado "o antigo castelo" das princesas é encontrado nas profundezas da floresta, e alguns personagens vão para este lugar livremente. Fica perto do centro de Equestria, de acordo com o mapa oficial lançado em abril de 2013. *Ainda falando na Floresta da Liberdade, Rainbow Dash comenta no episódio Arco-Íris Supersônico que se ela não conseguir ir bem na apresentação, Celestia irá bani-la para a Floresta da Liberdade. *Em A Rainha das Brincadeiras, Rainbow Dash, pégaso, diz que ela e Gilda, um grifo , estavam em um "acampamento de voo" juntas. Nenhuma informação é dada sobre a localização deste acampamento. *Em Os Cães-Diamante, Applejack diz que "Rarity não vai tocar na lama a menos que ela seja importada". Terras thumb A maioria dos locais na série de televisão e mídia associada não são especificados se eles fazem parte da Equestria ou não. Algumas informações no espetáculo às vezes referem vagamente áreas fora de Equestria, e mesmo Equestria é um reino que engloba outros reinos dentro dela, o que cria mais ambiguidades. A nomeação de Equestria em si, bem como as terras ao redor, não são exatamente Equestria até a fundação do país, com relação ao episódio Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Esses elementos e alguns elementos estilísticos criam a impressão de outros locais geográficos: *Twilight diz no episódio Rédea nas Fofocas que zebras vêm de uma terra distante, mas não precisamente se é ou não parte de Equestria. * A música Unidos de Coração em Pinkie Apple Pie menciona "a nação pônei/de Equestria e além". *Fluttershy pede "alta costura francesa" em Feita para o Sucesso. **Em Belas Pústulas, Applejack diz a Apple Bloom estava falando "chique", enquanto sua irmã falava em francês. ** Em Caçadores de Exibicionistas,Trixie fala:-.. Quando os Pôneis de HoofTown..;ela se refere á uma cidade,mas não dá muita informações concretas sobre a tal. *As terras dos búfalos, vistas pela primeira vez em Barril de Pólvora, têm o seu próprio chefe e os seus habitantes têm uma batalha territorial com os colonos equestres recém-chegados de Appleloosa no episódio. left|thumb|Mapa do sul de Equestria, mostrado nos quadrinhos.A Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy Land é conquistada e transformada pela Rainha Chrysalis e os changelings em seu novo centro de operações no primeiro arco dos quadrinhos, que acontece após os eventos do episódio Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, e antes de A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Os quadrinhos os colocam no extremo sul de Equestria. *A terra de onde os changelings vieram é desconhecida. * Aquastria, apresentado no livro Under the Sparkling Sea, tem seu próprio governante, leão marinho Rei Leo, primo da Princesa Celestia, que convida formalmente com personagens principais para o seu domínio subaquático. O reino também é mencionado no título História de Aquastria no página 6 de The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, e seus habitantes, pôneis marinhos e mermares, primeira aparição no livro, também são mencionados e vistos em vários materiais. * Rei Leo "assenta no Conselho Cósmico ao lado de sua prima, a Princesa Celestia." *thumb|O Império do Cristal.O Império de Cristal tem a sua própria princesa, Princesa Cadance e príncipe, Shining Armor. Os pôneis de cristal, criaturas únicas e conhecidas que vivem lá, não são vistas em nenhum outro lugar. *A Arábia Selada é dita para ser visitada pela Princesa Celestia durante o episódio Duelo Mágico. Dois enviados são vistos no final do episódio, com as princess em Ponyville. *Mencionado no episódio Três É Demais por Princesa Cadance, as "cavernas de Maretania" (ou Mareitania) seriam um local explorado por Starswirl o Barbudo. O nome é uma brincadeira com Mauritânia. *No mesmo episódio, Discórdia pede "doces de Abissínia" na canção Copo D'água. * Em My Little Pony: O Filme, The Mane 6 - Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy e Rarity - embarque em uma viagem inesquecível além de Equestria, onde eles conhecem novos amigos e emocionantes desafios em uma missão para usar a magia da amizade e salvar sua casa." Três lugares mostrados até então possuem um hino: o Império do Cristal, Ponyville e Cloudsdale. Maretrópolis Maretrópolis é uma cidade fictícia caracterizada no episódio da quarta temporada, Pôneis Poderosos e quadrinho My Little Pony Annual 2014. É um grande ambiente urbano com muitos arranha-céus; ele compartilha seu design com Baltimare. O Lilac Sky Airship voa sobre a cabeça. Os edifícios destacados ou mencionados na cidade incluem o Museu Maretrópolis, que abriga o Eletro-Esfera que o Mane-iac rouba; uma fábrica de shampoo abandonada que serve como o quartel-general secreto de Mane-iac; uma padaria a 65 quadras da fábrica; a sede de Power Pôneis; e Balkham Asylum, onde os criminosos mais perigosos da cidade estão presos. Outras características vistas na rua são uma caixa de correio e um carinho de pretzel. Seu nome é uma peça de teatro na cidade ficcional de DC Comics de Metropolis. Griffonstone thumb|Griffonstone em [[O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone.]] Griffonstone é uma cidade povoada por grifos. Tem uma história rica centrada em torno de um antigo tesouro chamado O Tesouro Dourado de Boreas. O Reino dos Grifos é mencionado nos quadrinhos Micro-Series Edição #5, por Pinkie Pie e Friends Edição #26. Iaqueiaquistão thumb|Iaqueiaquistão em [[Não Pedir Problemas.]] Iaqueiaquistão é o reino dos iaques apresentado no episódio Festa Estragada, no quadrinho Friends Edição #26, no oitavo episódio de Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, no episódio Não Pedir Problemas e nos quadrinhos Edição #55 e 56. Twilight Sparkle menciona que está localizado ao norte do Império de Cristal, em uma região nevada governada pelo iaque Príncipe Rutherford, que anteriormente havia fechado suas fronteiras com Equestria em "centenas" de luas. Pinkie Pie viaja em uma tarde para os portões de Iaqueiaquistão, mas ela desliza para um penhasco gelado todo o caminho de volta para Ponyville. Príncipe Blueblood, Shining Armor e alguns guardas reais visitam Iaqueiaquistão para uma missão diplomática para estabelecer um acordo comercial entre ele e o Império de Cristal. Mais tarde, é mencionado no episódio Cavernas e Discórdias como o site de uma turnê de boas vindas durante a noite organizada pela Princesa Celestia. No quadrinho Friends Edição #24, os iaques representam Iaqueiaquistão em um jogo Boffyball contra Griffonstone. Chaosville thumb|Chaosville em [[Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia.]] A casa de Discórdia. Visto pela primeira vez no episódio Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia e primeiro chamado no livro Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. O Reino de Discórdia aparece em Harmony Discordant. A dimensão de Discórdia é apresentada no quadrinho Edição #57. Reino dos Changelings Menciona a terra habitada por changelings, liderado atualmente pelo Thorax, antigamente pela Rainha Chrysalis. Caverna dos Breezies No episódio Não é Fácil Ser Breezies, Fluttershy diz que os breezies recolhem o pólen da "Equestria ocidental". Eles são transportados por uma brisa artificial no episódio, e passam por Ponyville, então um lugar de neve, e em seguida, um local árido, até uma caverna acima de um canyon do rio, perto de uma cachoeira. nesta caverna, um portal efémero leva à casa dos breezies. Corpos de água Mar celestial Localizado a leste de Equestria. Análogo ao mundo real Oceano Atlântico. Rio Guto Localizado ao norte de Griffinstone. Baía Horseshoe Localizado em Baltimare. Viajou no quadrinho My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy. Também nos livros Daring Do e Marked Thief of Marapore, Daring Do e Eternal Flower e Daring Do e a Cidade Proibida das Nuvens. Analogamente a Baía Chesapeake e nomeado após vários locais norte-americanos. Baía Luna Localizado a noroeste de Vanhoover. Mencionado em Campfire Tales. Análogo ao mundo real Golfo do Alasca. Oceano Luna Localizado a oeste de Equestria e dividido entre o Oceano Luna do Norte e o Oceano Luna do Sul. Análogo ao mundo real Oceano Pacífico. Astros Objetos celestes desempenham um papel importante nos meios de comunicação. Nenhum planeta é claramente mencionado, mas alguns globos aparecem durante o show. Por conta de Princesa Luna ter sido supostamente banida para fora de Equestria quando deixada na Lua, os astros são considerados como não sendo parte de Equestria neste artigo. No entanto, este ponto não é exatamente explicado na mídia. O Sol e a Lua thumb|left|Princesa Celestia levanta o sol ao amanhecer...No episódio A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, Twilight Sparkle diz que Princesa Celestia levanta o sol ao amanhecer e o leva para trazer lugar para a noite, trazido por sua irmã Princesa Luna que levanta a lua e estrelas, antes de baixá-los para o dia para vir; pelo menos antes dela perder suas responsabilidades mil anos antes da série. thumb|...e Princesa Luna traz a lua e as estrelas para começar a noite.A lua é onde a Princesa Luna, que se transformou na "égua perversa das trevas" Nightmare Moon, foi banida por 1000 anos pela Princesa Celestia, que então levava suas responsabilidades sobre o satélite. Isso termina em Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, quando "as estrelas ... ajudam em sua fuga" e Nightmare Moon volta a Equestria. Após os acontecimentos de A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, Luna têm de volta seu lugar como co-governante de Equestria ao lado de sua irmã, e o papel de elevar a lua ao entardecer também é dado de volta a ela por Celestia; neste ponto é, no entanto nunca precisados. Outros astros thumb|Ursa Maior segurando a Ursa Menor. *A constelação do mundo real "Ursa Menor" e Ursa maior são representadas na série, no episódio Caçadores de Exibicionistas; *Em Feita para o Sucesso, Twilight Sparkle menciona as constelações de Orion, Cão Maior e Cão Menor, falando sobre o design de um vestido com parte da esfera celestial. *Não exatamente locais, mas alguns cometas são vistos, durante uma chuva de meteoros em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, assim como em Reunião da Família Apple. *Em Já Estava na Hora, Twilight Sparkle menciona uma lua XIV, enquanto ela está monitorando os céus. Mundo humano thumb|Canterlot High School e a cidade circundante. A série '' My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' apresenta um mundo humano, também chamado Mundo de Equestria Girls, preenchido por multicoloridos humanos. No filme Equestria Girls, Twilight Sparkle e Spike viajam por meio de um espelho mágico para o mundo humano, onde existem muitas contrapartes humanas de personagens que aparecem na série animada. A maioria do filme ocorre em Canterlot High School, a cidade circundante, uma cafeteria semelhante à Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar e uma loja de roupas semelhante à Butique Carossel. Em Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks e seus curtas animadas, mais locais são apresentados: a loja de música, um abrigo de animais onde Fluttershy trabalhar, casa de Applejack, Flim Flam Brothers' Everything-Under-The Sun Emporium, um café onde As Dazzlings aparece pela primeira vez, casa de Pinkie Pie e um anfiteatro que serve de local para a rodada final da batalha das bandas. Em Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade introduz a escola rival de Canterlot High, Escola de Ensino Médio Crystal, onde Twilight estudava. Em Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree apresenta Acampamento Everfree. No My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, a casa de Rarity é brevemente apresentada. Limbo thumb Limbo entre reinos aparece em My Little Pony Equestria Girls e também aparece em IDW comics. Limbo entre Equestria e o mundo humano aparece como um vórtice - viajado por Twilight Sparkle e Spike - em Equestria Girls e seu livro Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror e é caracterizado - usado como uma armadilha para a Mane 6 e Sunset Shimmer por Juniper Montage - em Equestria Girls: A Magia do Espelho; limbo entre Equestria e o mundo alternativo de Equestria aparece como um vórtice - percorrido pelas sete personagens principais - em Friendship is Magic Edição #18. Limbo entre Maretrópolis e um mundo humano aparece como um vórtice - viajado pela Mane-iac - em Return of the Mane-iac. Nos episódios finais da sétima temporada Brincando com as Sombras, Star Swirl o Barbudo e os Pilares da Antiga Equestria foram presos junto com Pônei das Sombras no limbo por mil anos antes de serem lançados no presente. Banimentos A lua, mencionada acima, não é o único lugar onde os personagens retratados são possivelmente banidos ou exilados. Esses lugares são, portanto, supostamente fora de Equestria, embora isso nunca foi precisamente confirmado. thumb|Fluttershy pensando em seu banimento. *O banimento de Fluttershy de Equestria é falsamente mostrado no episódio Um Pássaro no Casco, no qual ela é retratada em um lugar visualmente combinado com a Floresta da Liberdade. *Rarity, humilhada, fala sobre se exilar, perguntando-se onde ela iria, em Feita para o Sucesso. *Spike, sentindo-se abandonado, vai para um lugar visualmente parecido com a Floresta da Liberdade, não muito longe de Ponyville, em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também. *Em A Busca do Dragão, Spike se aventura em uma terra despovoada por pôneis, mas sim cabras, fênix e dragões. *Trixie exila Twilight Sparkle de Ponyville e evoca uma cúpula de vidro ao redor da cidade para evitar que ela não volte, em Duelo Mágico. *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk e Aria Blaze foram banidas para Canterlot High, por serem sereias, criaturas que causam o caos por onde passam. Referências en:Locations Categoria:Listas Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Equestria Categoria:Locais